


Kleptomaniac

by Mystorius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kleptomaniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystorius/pseuds/Mystorius
Summary: Kageyama gets an urge to steal money to help the club raise money for Golden Week.This story isn't finished, but it will be deleted from my drafts tomorrow.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Kudos: 8





	Kleptomaniac

**Author's Note:**

> Kleptomaniac- an urge to steal things
> 
> I suck at writing. I have other stories too. I never update. Enjoy!

Golden week was coming up at Karasuno soon and the volleyball club needed to raise 325,131.51 yen (USD $3,092) to get a bus and a hotel room in Japan for the whole team and coaches. So after a bit of preparing Yachi and Kiyoko started handing at flyers about the volleyball club Tanaka and Nishinoya helped to hand out flyers. Kinoshita, Ennoshita, Narita, Asahi, Daichi, Suga, COach Ukai, and Takeda-sensei worked on a website for the club. The rest of the first years helped put up posters all over Miyagi. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Hinata, and Kageyama were at a gasoline station putting up a poster on the window when someone walks in and Kageyama gets a sudden urge to "Bump into them." The other three are too busy putting up the poster or looking through the aisles to pay any attention to Kageyama. Kageyama follows the man that just walked in and when the, and suddenly turns around and bumps into Kageyama, Kageyama takes that chance to swipe something. They both apologize and then walk away. A minute later the first years are about to leave when Kagyeama checks his pockets to make sure he has everything (After all if you bump into someone or they bumped into you they probably took something.) When Kageyama checks his pockets he realizes he doesn't have his wallet. He freaks out. He looks around the store for the guy from earlier. Kageyama spots him at the check out digging around for his wallet when Kageyama sees the guy pull out his (Kageyama's) wallet and pays. As the first years are already out the door and have already left him in the store Kageyama approaches the man and coughs right next to him. The cashier and the man look at him.

"Um, excuse me I think we switched wallets," Kageyama states.

'What," The man asks

Kageyama pulls out the man's wallet and said, "Sorry, I took this I have Kleptomaniac so sometimes I get a weird urge to steal things. I'm really sorry, but can I have my wallet back."

The cashier and guy look baffled after Kageyama's explanation. 

The guy checks the wallet in his hands to see a student's idea in the inside pocket. 

"Oh, sorry dude, I didn't realize. Funny thing is I have Kleptomaniac too. What a small world ain't it, the names Takeshi, Igarashi Takeshi it's nice to meet you," The guy says.

After exchanging wallets and names Kageyama leaves and meets the other first years outside.

"What took you so long Bakayama," Hinata says

"Sorry, someone took my wallet I was just trying to get it back," Kageyama replies

Yamaguchi does a whole 180 and turns to stare at Kageyama as if he said something wrong.

"Did you just say someone tried stealing your wallet, but you realized and got it back, Yamaguchi asks Kageyama

"Yeah, apparently the dude is Kleptomaniac cool right? His name is Takeshi Igarashi too," Kageyama says

"What's Kleptomaniac," Hinata says questioningly

"I don't know, is what Yamaguchi and Tsukishima say at the same time they all turn to Kageyama and Kageyama just shrugs


End file.
